Where Mari and Chat Jump on the Bed
by The-Fourth-Queen
Summary: A little drabble showing fluffy Marichat Friendship. Mari and Chat jump on the bed together, but things don't always go smoothly but they always end up having soft fun. One-Shot, Romance (if you squint)


_Credit goes to my little sister, who woke me up in the middle of the night to ask me to write a story about her favorite ship jumping on the bed... Didn't come out as planned, a bit softer than intended, but nevertheless, hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing!_

* * *

Chat Noir froze, his hands out at his sides to steady his body and his socked feet firmly situated in the mattress... of Marinette's bed. His head dropped onto his chest, and his breaths came in pants. The boy then dropped to his knees, and allowed his hair to fluff all around his face. But his grin was ever-present.

"Tired Kitty?" Marinette was sitting in the corner of her bed, legs folded and face red- but her grin was just as wide as Chat's, "We've been jumping for a long time."

Chat nodded, and through his ragged breaths he told her, "I know… But it's so…" he exhaled, then inhaled, "Fun!"

Marinette giggled, although it was just a bit strained from her lack of breath. She leaned against her wall, and then pushed her messy hair out of her face. The ribbons were loose, and were doing a terrible job at keeping her hair in their pigtails. She kept watching Chat Noir through her lidded eyes.

He was facing her, his eyes closed. Marinette tilted her head as she watched him, and it was at that moment, she called him adorable. He shrugged, and replied thanks. A few seconds afterwards, he was up and about again.

Chat Noir jumped to his feet, and stood to his full height. His hair bounced with that action, and it lightly shook the bed. Marinette sighed when he offered his hand to her. She couldn't refuse, not when he was looking so expectant at her.

Chat gave her a warm smile, and his eyes shone with his inner child, "Come jump with me, Princess"

And she was gently pulled to her feet- she wobbled but he steadied her waist until she was at her full height- she wasn't in line with his eyes. He gave her a teasing grin, and tried to smooth back her hair, but in vain.

Marinette rolled her eyes, but brought her own hands up to rake through her hair, "What a mess,"

"A pretty mess,"

"Still a mess," Marinette replied, but she was grateful when he tried to help her.

Chat chuckled, and slowly pulled the ribbons out of her hair, "Aren't we all messes?"

Marinette grinned, turning her head so that Chat had better access, "But you're a prettier mess,"

Chat Noir rolled his eyes at her, but his smile became soft when she allowed him to take both ribbons out her hair, causing her tresses to fall around her face and just below her shoulders. Chat ran his hand through it, and looked at her with kind eyes. Then he complimented how soft her hair was.

Marinette sighed, but thanked him. By now, she was so used to his compliments that they were accepted as Chat's usual behavior- she never took them for granted. And with that being known, she would compliment him as well.

Marinette reached up to ruffle Chat's hair, "Look who's talking- what do you even use in your hair?"

"Magic."

Marinette giggled, "I can tell."

Chat shook his head, and allowed his hair to fly all over his face- always covering his ears and annoying his eyes. Marinette let him- for now- she promised herself that there would be a time where she would hold him down and comb his hair. It wouldn't be tonight, but it would be soon. Speaking of soon…

Chat Noir removed his hands from her hair, and he let it drop to her shoulders, and Marinette knew what was coming before he could even make a move. She grinned, and put her hands on his shoulders.

Chat grinned, "One…"

Marinette nodded, "Two…"

And on that three, they both leaped into the air- and gravity brought them down, and energy caused them to bounce. Marinette was more than aware of how her hair was just up and flying while Chat's was just defying all sorts of Physics and probably making some new science. But what she most enjoyed, was the laughter than spilled from his lips every time he leaped into the air. And she didn't hold back her own giggles.

Chat broke away from Marinette, and he bounced over to the edge of the bed. He threw her a grin, and called out to her, "Look at me Mari!"

Marinette leaped high, and she answered him, "I see you Chat,"

And the smile that was put on his face radiated too much innocence- too much of a child to be stuck on a teenager, and Marinette cherished just how pure he looked. A simple action, like jumping on the bed, had the ability to make him light up like this. And such was the reason she smiled too.

But then Marinette was reminded that Chat Noir was the beholder of bad luck. For when he bounced, his foot slipped at the edge of the bed- and then his body went falling off the edge…

"MARI!"

It could have happened in slow motion- the slipped foot and then his eyes grew wide. His dark arms went to his side, and they flailed around as though spinning would propel him forward rather than backwards. His mouth switched to a gasp, but all too soon, he disappeared down- head first. But before Marinette could even land on her bed, Chat landed off.

"YOW!"

Marinette fell to her knees, but before she could panic, bubbling laughter escaped from below. The girl arched a brow, and crawled over to the edge to peer down, and the sight she saw had her chuckling.

The cat was lying on his back, his arms and legs in the mimic of making a snow angel. The visible parts of his face were red, but the best part of the scene, was his smile. He looked up at the girl, and he tried to pout.

Marinette swung around and scurried down the ladder just to be by his side. She knelt beside his shoulders. He lay there, and when she was within reach, he turned his head to face her, but his hair blocked his view.

"I fell." He stated, then he looked up at the ceiling, "And it hurt."

Marinette shook her head slowly, then she patted his hair, "No more kitties jumping on the bed."

Chat nodded solemnly, and then he closed his eyes, "meowch…"

Marinette giggled, and soothingly patted his cheek, "Want me to beat the bed up so it wouldn't hurt you again?"

Chat pouted, and then cracked open his eyes, "Thanks, but I wanna sleep."

Marinette sighed, and then adjusted her legs so that she could sit. And just because she knew he would like it, she pulled his head so that it could rest in his lap. And he let her, not protesting when she patted his hair, but he did wince when her fingers brushed a rather decent sized bump.

Marinette shook her head, "You could get thrown around by akumas and Ladybug, but when you're with me, the easiest things hurt you."

Chat shrugged, but turned his head so that he could try to see her, "Because I know you would take care of me."

And then he tilted his head, "Wouldn't you Pur-incess?"

Marinette swiped at his nose, and he brought up his hand to clasp it, "Of course I would Chat."

His eyes fluttered up to meet hers, but with his nose being held, his voice came in a squeak, "And that's why I love you,"

Marinette brought her hand up to pinch her nose so that she could mirror Chat's tone, "I love you too, kitten."

And when he closed his eyes and made such pretty purrs, Marinette pulled him closer so she could rub his hair. But with her other hand went around his shoulders to keep him still before he could even notice she was trying to groom his hair. But when she pulled out a tangle, a soft sound caught her attention.

Marinette arched a brow, then she leaned over to glimpse his face. It didn't take long to recognize the soft rumble in his chest.

"Aww," Marinette whispered, and from the corner of her eyes, she saw her spotted kwami give him a kind smile.

Tikki flew next to Marinette, and then closer to Chat to push his hair out of his face, "He's sleeping…"

Marinette nodded, and then she held back her yawn, "He bounced a lot."

Tikki smiled up at the girl, "You both did."

Marinette bit back her giggles, but they came out softly anyways, "It was fun…"

Tikki then floated to Chat's face, and she placed a small hand on his cheek. He shivered, but the smile on his face was a soft one. Never before had Marinette seen her kwami look so sad but so happy at the same time- but Tikki would usually avoid Chat Noir for obvious reasons. But maybe the reasons weren't so obvious anymore. The girl watched as Tikki give him a tiny kiss on his cheek, and heard something akin to a ' _stay safe kitten_ ,'

But then Tikki flew up and away from the superhero. And before Marinette could register what happened, Chat Noir was moving. He shot up so quickly that Marinette had to leap back. His eyes were wide when he made eye contact with them, but they returned to normal when he smiled at her.

Marinette leaned forward, and she threw her open hair over her shoulder, "Are you alright Chat?"

Chat looked to his left, and spotted his boots, "I'm fine. I just have to get home- I'm actually behind schedule."

Marinette nodded, but she masked just how the dread settled in her stomach at the thought of her friend having to leave. He pounced on his shoes- placed neatly in the corner and tugged them on.

Marinette smiled as he stuck his tongue out in utmost concentration, the same face he made when he had been trying to take them off. And the girl realized that he had to use some sort of magic to take them off- she still hadn't figured out how to remove her Ladybug mask.

And when Chat was done, he stood and offered his hand to Marinette, "Need help Princess?"

She shook her head, and remained on the ground. She bid him a sweet goodnight, and pretended not to notice how sad his smile looked when he stood at the window. She waved at him, and he gave her a graceful bow in return. And with one more goodnight, he was out into the night. And once more, Marinette pretended not to notice how he hesitated, and especially not how she wore his sad smile.


End file.
